


rebuilding what was once lost

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: my son, my blood [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, In a way, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War Spoilers, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Romance, So much angst, Teen Pregnancy, They are married, au where raven actually rules the league w/damian, but ANGST, constantine is a good person for once, dont repost/translate my works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: It's a small, frail little thing with dark purple eyes, pitch-black hair, and pale skin that still has blood and other bodily fluids all over it.But, as soon Damian sees it, he knows he'd sacrifice everything for it."Congratulations," Shiva announces with a smile that is rarely on her face as she holds the wailing baby wrapped in blankets, towards them. "It's a boy."
Relationships: Clark Kent & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: my son, my blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773334
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	rebuilding what was once lost

**Author's Note:**

> AYYY I haven't done a DC fic in a while!! But I watched Apokolips war a few weeks ago and I couldn't get this out my head! I hope you enjoy!

The League of Assasin's headquarters has never been so quiet, he thinks. It's never been so stilled, not even a hair out of place as everyone gathers inside one room to celebrate a day that would be remembered by many for a long time.

Damian wipes away the sweat on Raven's forehead and stares with wide eyes and a fast beating heart at the newborn in Shiva's arms.

It's a small, frail little thing with dark purple eyes, pitch-black hair, and pale skin that still has blood and other bodily fluids all over it.

But, as soon Damian sees it, he knows he'd sacrifice everything for it.

"Congratulations," Shiva announces with a smile that is rarely on her face as she holds the wailing baby wrapped in blankets, towards them. "It's a boy."

Raven sobs, but she's smiling for the first time in a while and reaches for her newborn, not even hesitating in holding him in her arms and not even grimacing at the fluids and gunk all over him.

"Oh my gods," She whispers as Damian leans closer. "He's-he's beautiful."

"Of course he is," Damian's mouth is on autopilot at the moment, too shocked. "He looks like you."

Raven turns to gaze at him with teary eyes and knocks their foreheads together lightly.

"He looks like you too," She says, looking back at their baby. "His nose and black hair. Ah, he's absolutely perfect."

And Damian can't help but smile and it causes Shiva and all the other assassins in the room to look upon him with surprise but also a hint of happiness none of them have had in a long while, not ever since the world ended.

"Do...do we have a name for him?" Damian asks. "I don't recall thinking of any."

"Omari," Raven says without a hint of hesitation. "Omari Wayne. It's...fitting. Don't you think?"

"Omari Wayne...." Damian repeats, testing the name on his tongue before smiling and holding Raven's free hand, his grip tight. "It's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

He looks to Shiva with a knowing gaze and she nods before gesturing for all the other assassins in the room to bow before them. They all take a knee at once, all smiling behind their masks as Shiva says;

"All hail Prince Omari."

They all repeat with a confidence and enthusiasm some of them might never have again.

"All hail Prince Omari!"

Damian smiles again and watches as his little one plays with one of his fingers that are almost as big as his whole arm.

They might not have planned for this, might not be ready to raise something of their own in a world like this, but they would try. They would try their hardest not to fail Omari.

And that's all they could do for now.

____________

Omari is two years old and has barely seen the outside world. But, Damian thinks, it's probably better that way. After all, there's not much to see anymore anyway. The world has lost its natural beauty and bright colors, replaced with saturated reds, oranges, and greys. The sky has lost its dazzling blue and the grass its vibrant green.

It's better this way, for him not to see.

Omari has powers, powers that can sometimes get a little bit out of hand, but it's nothing Damian and Raven can't handle when they're together.

But, soon, Damian might have to handle all of it on his own.

Raven is sick. Lethally sick.

Her father may be trapped, but it takes up a lot of energy, her life energy. And Trigon is draining her of that every second of every day.

She doesn't have much time left.

He searches for a cure, has his assassins run around this broken world looking for one. But Damian always comes up empty. It's not really a surprise considering that there's not much left on this planet. There's barely any animals either.

So when Clark Kent and his little mystery gang shows up along with Constantine, he doesn't hesitate in asking the sorcerer if he knows any magic that can cure her. 

"Damian," Kent gasps out as he stares at him with wide newly green eyes. Like he's surprised at how much he's grown and changed, or he's just shocked at the two-year-old in Raven's arms as she stands next to him. "Raven, you both look..."

"Different," Raven finishes for him as she smiles at Omari. "Yes. We are different."

"It's a good different!" Kent exclaims as he walks up to them. But, Damian growls and unsheaths his sword before drawing it up against Kent's neck, stopping him in his tracks.

 _"You,"_ He snarls. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Damian-" Kent tries to defend himself but Constantine comes over and puts an arm between them.

"Alright, alright," He practically yawns. "Let's all settle down 'ere. Were just here ta ask for a lil' help, is all."

Damian raises an eyebrow. "Help? What could you possibly need help with?"

"Taking down Darkseid," Kent says and Damian pauses before laughing sarcastically.

"Taking down _Darkseid?"_ He repeats, exasperated. "Ah, you really haven't changed after all this time, have you, Kent? Still gullible and an absolute _buffoon._ I'm not helping _you_ do _anything_ -"

"Damian," Raven puts a hand on his shoulder and he stops. "Let's just...hear him out."

Damian looks to her and contemplates for a moment before sighing and nodding reluctantly, putting his sword back in his sheath. Raven turns around to walk back inside the tower and Damian follows with the others trailing not too far behind.

"Fine, you all may follow." And they do.

Once inside, they group all rest in a giant room filled with extra beds. Kents sits upon the one in the corner, the yellow demon thing sits in the first one in the first row, and Constantine just...stands and looks at Raven and Omari oddly.

Damian turns to him and walks up, whispering; "I know you realize what's happening with her," He says. "Can you...is there a cure?"

Constantine huffs and takes out a cigarette. "If she releases her father, _sure_ she'd recover, but-"

 _"But,_ he destroys the world. Again." Damian finishes, all hope inside him shriveling up and dying just like that. "I see. Thank you, anyway, I suppose."

He then turns to Kent who is _still_ staring at him and sighs.

"I suppose you have questions. Well, I do too." Kent nods and stands.

"Yes, and you may ask whatever you want and I will answer to the best of my ability. It's just..." He turns to Raven who is sitting with Constantine and Omari, the boy is currently playing with the sorcerer's tie. It is rather cute. Kent looks back to Damian. "How long...?"

"We didn't plan for him, if that's what you were wondering," Damian explains as he crosses his arms over his chest as they walk out of the room and into the hallway to get some privacy. "But, after everything that happened, about a week after everything went downhill, we just..."

Kent nods in understanding and Damian blushes a bit.

"We didn't realize she was pregnant until Shiva had pointed it out a few weeks after we arrived back at the League." He continues. "Raven...she didn't want to have an abortion or kill the baby. She wanted to see if something... _good_ could come out of this... _mess_."

"And, did it?" Kent asks.

Damian lets a smile cross his lips as he thinks of Omari's smile and laughter.

They stop in front of a tightly enclosed door.

"Yes." He confirms. "Yes, it did. But, many, many horrible things came with it as well." He turned towards the door and reached up to grip the tiny handle connected to a small panel towards the top of the steel entrance. "This is one of those things."

Damian reveals what's inside.

Kent leans forward and squints into the darkness before catching the sound of heavy breathing and tiny manic laughter.

It's Nightwing, Dick Grayson who turns around to look at him in a straightjacket and bright insane yellow eyes that remind Kent of the Joker. He reels back with a gasp and a horrified look on his face. He instantly turns to Damian for an explanation.

"When you all failed, the Paradooms entered Earth," Damian says. "The Titans and I tried to fight them off, obviously we didn't succeed. They killed all of my teammates and I tried to bring Grayson back with the Lazarus Pit. It just..." He trails off with glossy eyes. "Didn't work..."

Kent sighs. "I see. I'm...sorry. I know that probably doesn't mean anything to you, but I am. I am so very sorry."

Damian just shrugs. "You're words don't mean anything to me, you're right." He turns to him. "But your actions speak louder than words. Be sure to remember that." Kent nods again and they continue forward.

"Damian..." Kent begins after a while. "We...we really do need you and Raven's help in defeating Darkseid. Without you two, we won't be able to win."

 _"Win?"_ Damian scoffs. "Win _what?_ We've already lost, Kent. Everyone has."

"That's not true," Kent tries. "We may have lost a lot, but not everything. We can't let what happened to Dick and everyone to be in vain. _Please_ help us."

" _No,_ " Damian growls and faces him.

"If you can't tell, Kent, I am holding onto the very few things I have left in this world. I will not waste all of it just too-just too pursue your petty dreams and idiotic plans you have. I will not let everything else _precious_ in my life slip through my fingers again because of your _negligence_. "

Kent opens his mouth to say more before he closes it and lets his hand that had risen fall back at his side. His head bows.

"I...understand," He whispers. "I won't push you anymore."

Then, he turns around and walks back down the hallway to where Omari is squealing and cackling due to Constantine's magic with Raven holding onto him tightly and smiling that bright smile of hers as she cannot help but feel happy in the presence of her loved ones.

____________

It's dark when Damian comes too.

He opens his eyes and finds that the other side of his bed is cold and the blankets have been thrown onto the back of the bed. He reaches over and pats the empty space and huffs as he realizes where Raven has gone.

Damian gets up and walks over to his closet, taking out his old and dusty Robin uniform before dressing himself and beginning to walk out the door, grabbing his katana which is stationed right next to it.

 _Kent_ , his mind growls. _I swear you'll pay for this_.

But, before he goes outside to meet everyone else because he knows their all there waiting for him, he stops by Omari's room.

He doesn't turn on his light since he can now see just fine in the dark and walks over to his son's tiny bed.

Omari is sleeping soundly with his green and purple blankets covering his small form and is snoring softly, a bit of drool falling from his lips as down his chin until it forms a micro-sized puddle on his pillow. Damian smiles a bit and brushes his black hair from his eyes.

"I love you, Omari," He whispers. "Don't ever forget that."

Then, he's gone and shutting the door quietly behind him. He trusts that the League will take care of Omari while he's gone.

Damian soon ventures to the entranceway of the League's towers and opens the doors to find, as he predicted, Kent, Constantine, that demon Etrigan, and Raven all waiting for him and staring at him as he walks towards them.

Raven stalks up to him first. "Damian, I-"

"No," He interrupts. "I understand. But, I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you do this alone."

"But," Kent speaks up. "I thought you said-"

"I still don't like this," Damian interrupts again as he crosses his arms over his chest and looks away. "But I can't let you guys mess this whole thing up. So, I'm going and after all this is done, you leave us, got it Kent?"

Kent hesitates before smiling and nodding. "Thank you." He says and Damian rolls his eyes behind his mask.

"Don't thank me, really. _Don't_."

"Alrighty," Constantine exclaims as he clasps his hands together. "Let's get this horrible show on the road, then shall we?"

Damian sighs as Raven takes his hand.

"If we must," He says. "Let's get going, I suppose."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make my day! Remember to stay safe and don't repost/translate my works without permission please!


End file.
